haven_holidaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Former Haven Parks
There has been a large number of Haven parks in the past that got disposed of between 2001 and 2004. These parks are mainly the smaller ones, or ones that don't seem to be near the coast, and most of them were sold to either Park Resorts, Parkdean, or Park Holidays UK, however there was a small number of Haven Parks that were sold to other Holiday companies, such as John Fowler Holidays. List of Former Haven Parks Scotland * Grannie's Heilan Hame - sold to Parkdean * Nairn Lochloy - sold to Parkdean * Tummel Valley - sold to Parkdean * Sundrum Castle - sold to Parkdean Yorkshire & The North * Riverside - now privately owned * Whitby - sold to Coastdale Parks * Beacon Fell View - sold to Hagans Leisure * Cayton Bay - sold to Park Resorts * Barmston Beach - sold to Park Resorts East of England * Coastfield - sold to Coastfields Leisure * California Cliffs - sold to Park Resorts * Cherry Tree - sold to Parkdean * Kessingland Beach - sold to Park Resorts * Heacham Beach - sold to Park Resorts * Felixstowe Beach - sold to Park Holidays UK * Suffolk Sands (an Owners Exclusive Park) - sold to Park Holidays UK * St Osyth Beach - sold to Park Holidays UK * Steeple Bay - sold to Park Holidays UK The South Coast * Sheerness - originally sold to Park Holidays UK, but has since been sold to Cosgrove Leisure. * Alberta - sold to Park Holidays UK * Winchelsea Sands - sold to Park Holidays UK * Nodes Point - sold to Park Resorts * Lower Hyde - sold to Park Resorts * Thorness Bay - sold to Park Resorts * Solent Breezes - sold to Park Holidays UK Dorset * Sandhills - sold to Park Holidays UK * Warmwell - sold to Parkdean * Chesil Beach - sold to Waterside Leisure Group * West Bay - sold to Parkdean The West Country * Torquay - sold to Parkdean * South Bay - sold to John Fowler Holidays * Challaborough Bay - sold to Parkdean * Trelawne Manor - sold to John Fowler Holidays * St Minver - sold to Parkdean * Bideford Bay - sold to Park Resorts Wales * Carmarthen Bay - sold to Park Resorts * Brynowen - sold to Park Resorts * Ty Mawr - sold to Park Resorts Trivia * Cherry Tree, Warmwell, and Torquay were the last three Haven Parks to be disposed of, as at the end of the 2004 season, Bourne Leisure felt that they no longer fitted in with the Haven and British Holidays merge, due to them being relatively small parks. * There were also some 90's disposals before Bourne Leisure took over Rank's holiday division, those being; Lyme Bay, Harcourt Sands, Duporth, Mill Rythe, St Ives, Mullion, and possibly Shearbarn. Whilst Mill Rythe (now an Away Resorts site), St Ives (now a John Fowler Holidays site), Mullion (now a Parkdean Resorts site) and Shearbarn (now privately owned) are still running as holiday parks, the other three holiday camps have since closed down, however they were sold to other holiday companies for several years before this happened. The site of Lyme Bay was demolished to make way for a Tesco's Supermarket in 2009 after Tesco acquired the site from Hollybush in 2008, the site of Duporth (which has been passed onto several private owners over it's years) has now been replaced by Cornish style houses after it's closure at the end of the 2006 season, and the site of Harcourt Sands still remains derelict since it closed down at the end of the 2006 season after 8 seasons of being owned by Reowned Holidays. Respectively, a final disposal by Rank was Erigmore House (now privately owned) in 2000, leaving only 55 holiday parks to operate throughout that season. Gallery